1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cover structures, and particularly to a battery cover assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere.
Batteries are widely used in these portable electronic devices and a battery cover assembly is typically used to secure the battery within the portable electronic device. However, existing battery cover assemblies are hard to disassemble or install and tend to be damaged as a result. Also, people may lose the battery cover when they remove it to replace batteries.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.